


Rekindling An Old Flame

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean figuring out his feelings, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Cassie, cas being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hanging out with friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling An Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I’m sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I’m just so busy lately, but I think I will be able to get more chapters and stories up now that my college in on its winter break. Fair warning though, I did write this at 3 in the morning so it might be a little shaky, since it has NOT been beta’d. I hope you enjoy this old flame I brought back! I even had to go rewatch the episode from season 1… xD I hope you enjoy the story!

If you asked Dean, he would’ve never guessed he’d end up back in Cape Girardeau in Missouri.

Of all the places to be hunting a vengeful spirit again. When Castiel approached them with the case, he laughed aloud at the irony, causing the angel to do that silly head tilt of his that Dean somehow found endearing, though he wouldn’t admit it.

When he told Sam about it, he quickly agreed to investigate it, due to the past events. Sam even made a joke about seeing Cassie again, rekindling an old flame, to which Dean punched him in the shoulder and told him to shut up.

The drive to Missouri was silent. Dean was stewing in his own thoughts. There was no way he would have another chance with Cassie, not with how they parted again. It was so long ago that Dean almost forgot he had fallen in love in his life.

He was a different man now. Back then, their lives were so simple. No demons or angels to worry about. Just Sam and him, on the road searching for their missing father. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the simplicity of it all.

He’d do anything if he could go back to that time.

Sighing, he thought of how messed up everything was now. He had the Mark of Cain, Heaven was in a disarray and Castiel was slowly losing what stolen grace he had, and yet all the angel cared about was helping Dean.

The drive wasn’t as bad as Dean thought it would be. It was an easy 9 hours from the bunker to the town. A yawn escaped his mouth as they passed the sign welcoming them to Cape Girardeau.

“Let’s find a motel and crash for the night, then we can start investigating tomorrow?” Dean yawned again, he was a way more tired than he realized. Sam grunted his approval, nodding off every now and again while he had no response from Castiel.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, he noticed that the angel had drifted off, causing him to worry more for the angel. A short drive had exhausted him this much? How was he supposed to fight in this condition?

Dean’s worries for the angel now over took the thoughts about Cassie. He actually forgot all about her when they reached the motel. It was always awkward because Castiel actually needed to sleep now, so they’d rent a bigger room that came with a couch, since neither wanted to share with the angel no matter what he protested about not needing sleep.

The brothers helped the groggy angel into the room and allowed him to collapse on the first bed.

Looks like Dean is sleeping on the couch tonight.

“I’m gunna go pick up a few things to snack on, there’s a gas station across the street so don’t get your panties in a bunch about me driving. When Cas wakes up he’ll need to eat something if we want him to be useful.”

Sam didn’t say anything as he too collapsed on the bed. Dean smiled to himself at his brother’s gracefulness and headed out with his wallet and keys.

Quickly, he made his way to the gas station, eager to also get a few hours of sleep. He picked up some beer along with some instant food. The only good thing about a bigger room was the microwave and fridge it now came with.

Returning back to the room about 20 minutes later, he walked in to find Castiel staring at him. “Jesus Cas, you can’t just stare at people as they walk in.” Castiel just shrugged and stood on wobbly legs.

“You can have the bed Dean, I’m not that tired.” Dean scoffed as Castiel looked as if he was about to collapse just from walking.

“Bullshit. You get back on that bed and rest. There’s food for the morning. I’ll be fine on the couch. You need the rest more than me since I know how to function without sleep.” Castiel was about to protest again when Dean just gave him a look.

Castiel dejectedly laid back on the bed, tucking himself under the covers after shedding his trench coat. Dean forced his gaze away from the angel, willing himself to lay down on the couch.

Finding that he couldn’t fall asleep yet, he listened to the simple breathing of the two other men in the room. It was weird how calming the sound was. The two most important people in his life (that were still alive) were alive and healthy (as healthy as they get in this profession) and that’s all Dean cared about.

At some point he drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the easy life he had, from searching for his dad, to living life with Lisa. But of course, all good things come to an end. His dream took a turn for the worse, seeing Lisa stab herself and Ben shooting the demons with the shotgun.

That was a rough time of his life, with Sam having no soul for awhile, Castiel’s betrayal, and Lisa’s departure. He didn’t like thinking about those times. He’d actually completely erased thoughts of Lisa, due to forcing Sam not to bring her up.

Dean couldn’t help but think that maybe he should talk about it to someone. Maybe Cas? Since he was the one who sealed the deal with ending whatever he had with Lisa. Sam might scold him for bringing up painful memories, but would talk to him about it.

Dean dreamt about better times that night.

The next morning Dean awoke with sun filtering in his eyes. He sat up on the couch, groaning as he stretched his limbs out. Being tall and sleeping on seedy couches was not the best feeling in the world.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” He heard Sam snort from across the room. He must’ve slept for awhile because even Castiel was up and moving.

“What time is it?” Dean questioned as he rubbed his eyes. He didn’t sleep all that well.

“It’s past noon dude.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“Cas wanted to let you sleep.” Dean turned to look at Castiel, who only shrugged as he heated up some of the food Dean brought home last night. “I thought it would be good to let you sleep, rest up, so we could properly execute our investigation today.”

Dean just shook his head as he heated up food for himself. “Well we’re already behind in our schedule, so I’m going to take a nice shower and then we can head to the office. Sound good?” Satisfied with the nods he got, he ate his food and hopped into the shower.

After shaving and dressing properly (Sam and Cas had already showered prior), the three headed out.

The trio walked into the police station all dressed up, flashing their badges and doing their normal routine. They didn’t find out a lot. All they knew was that people were turning up dead and there was no explanation, other than the fact they looked like they had been run over.

What was it with this town and haunted vehicles?

They hit a dead spot in their investigation and decided to get some food late in the afternoon when they got a call that another body had shown up.

Hurrying to the crime scene the first thing they noticed was the body tacked up on the tree. That was new, apparently this spirit was getting creative now, although it didn’t match up with the other victim deaths.

As they were investigating the body, a gasp was heard from behind them.

“Oh my god.” The three turned around and found themselves face to face with none other than Cassie Robinson. Her hands were covering her mouth in shock. She had obviously aged with them, and Dean couldn’t help but notice the ring on her finger and slight curve of her stomach.

She was a bit taller now, but no match to either of their heights now. Her hair was cut short and her curly hair framed her face nicely. Her eyes were wide with shock as Dean gave her a small smile.

“Well if it isn’t Cassie Robinson.” Dean joked, earning a confused glance from the angel, but Cassie looked at them in fear.

“…I thought you guys were dead.” Oh fuck. Dean completely forgot about the whole fugitives business they had gotten into. Dean placed his hands in the air trying to calm her.

“I can explain that entire fiasco if you let me. Trust me, we didn’t commit any of those crimes.” Cassie looked at them warily, noticing Castiel for the first time, who was completely and utterly confused.

“Let’s get some food after this since we had to leave our lunch early?” Cassie nodded slowly as she backed away, standing by a sleek black car. They quickly finished up the investigation, seeing no connection between the other 2 murders that happened prior.

Castiel was completely silent the entire time, his eyes boring into the back of Dean’s head. He could feel all the questions the angel wanted to ask. He’d answer them later, but right now he had to convince Cassie they weren’t murderers.

Dean gave Cassie a reassuring smile as they all seated at a table in a cheap diner. “Okay first murders start happening again and then Dean fucking Winchester shows up with his brother and some blue eyed dude, when I honestly thought you guys were dead. What the hell happened Dean?”

Dean let out a sigh as he tried to explain everything simply to her.

“So you’re saying that these _shapeshifters_ turned into you and that got you into the mess? Then they started killing everyone because a demon wanted to frame you? What? And you guys somehow made it out without everyone knowing who you are?”

Dean explained that they just look alike, not a lot of people remember the whole massacre stuff back then. It’s not fresh in everyone’s minds.

It took a few minutes for Cassie to soak up the new information, but soon enough she broke out into a smile and pulled Dean into a tight embrace. Unsure of what to do, he patted her back awkwardly in return.

“Well, I see you’re still emotionally constipated as usual. But there’s something different about you… You’ve probably gone through hell and back.” Dean laughed at the truthness in her statement.

“Now, who is impossibly-blue-eyed guy who won’t stop staring at me?” Dean looked at Castiel, who was squinting at Cassie.

“Well this is Cas, Castiel. He’s um…” Dean trailed off, unsure how to explain what an angel of the lord was when Castiel interrupted him.

“I’m an angel of the lord. I gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition. I rebelled and gave everything up for Dean, now I am slowly dying but I refuse to let Dean suffer the Mark by himself.” Dean felt himself heat up about how passionately Cas talked about him.

Cassie just raised her eyebrows and let out a loud laugh, drawing attention. Turning her gaze to Sam, she opened her arms up.

“What about you big guy? You’ve grown and awful lot since I last saw you, and that hair!” Sam smiled as he hugged her back tightly.

“Glad to see you’re well Cassie. I see you found someone who isn’t quite as weird as Dean?” Dean cleared his throat as he glared at his brother.

Cassie didn’t seem phased by it though as she placed her hand on the table. “Yeah… I met him after you guys left… He joined the publication company. I run it now, head honcho. I’m also expecting, I just found out recently but I’m really excited for this change in life.” Cassie seemed truly happy.

The four of them ate in companionable silence until Cassie spoke up again.

“So Dean… Have you… found anyone else?” Dean bit his lip, forcing a smile.

“Nope. I mean, there was one person but she…” Dean took a breath, “Let’s just say things didn’t work out.” Cassie nodded sympathetically.

“Well at least you have your brother and Castiel. They care a great deal about you.” Dean nodded, hiding his embarrassment by taking a bite out of the pie slice he ordered. He was about to speak again when Castiel stood up suddenly, only to stumble forward, luckily Dean was there to catch him.

“Woah there Cas. You okay buddy?” Dean had his arms around the angel instantly and tried to ignore the stares he got from everyone. “I just wanted to… I’m sorry.” Castiel apologized and Dean helped him sit back down.

“Don’t over exert yourself dude. We need you.” The unsaid words hung in the air as it became an awkward silence. The one to break the silence was none other than Cassie, who laughed affectionately.

Dean glared at her, what was her deal? “The hell you laughing about?”

Cassie looked at Dean knowingly and shook her head slightly. “It’s nothing I just…”

“Spit it out.”

“I remember when you used to look at me like that.” Dean froze. What was she insinuating? That Dean felt for Castiel what he used to feel for her?

No way.

Dean was head over heels for Cassie. She was his first love and he just…

Dean was startled when Cas placed his hand on Dean’s knee. “What’s wrong?” Dean found his heart rate picking up as he saw the concern in those blue eyes. Those _beautiful_ blue eyes.

Dean quickly stood up and cleared his throat, announcing that he was going out for a walk, ignoring the smug look Sam was wearing and the utter confusion on Castiel’s face. He quickly exited the diner and walked briskly down the sidewalk.

Now that he was thinking about it, he _may_ have cared for Cas more than he should. That would explain the way his heart would hurt occasionally around the angel. It explained why he was always so insistent that the man take care of himself.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, mangling with his thoughts. He could feel his mark itching at his discomfort. He subconsciously scratched at it, running through the thoughts in his head.

He startled when he felt a cool hand on his mark, though he felt a little calmer and it was honestly a relief. He turned towards the person touching him to see that it was none other than the man of his thoughts: Castiel.

“Uh. Hey Cas, whatcha up to?” Castiel lightly stroked the raised skin on his arm and Dean would never admit it, but he liked it.

“You left in such a hurry I was worried.” Dean bit his lip and looked away, pulling his arm with him.

“Sorry but I needed to think without Sam and Cassie breathing down my neck.” Dean chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair once more, mussing it up.

“I… I have a question if I may?” Castiel hesitated as he asked and Dean thought the worst. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to answer his question and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“Shoot.”

“What… What is Cassie to you? I would like to know how you met her. You guys seem to… know each other more.” Dean couldn’t help but snort loudly at the question. This question was so much easier to answer than what he’d originally thought. He quelled the distant disappointment he was feeling.

“Well, Cassie is an ‘old flame’ I guess. A _long_ time ago, before we knew of any demons and crap, hell, while Sammy was at Stanford, I was hunting with Dad and we stopped in this college town and… and I went for awhile and met Cassie. I… We hit it off and dated for a few weeks. I’m pretty sure she was… my first… love,” Dean coughed as he spoke, “Since I cared for her so much I was idiotic. I told her about everything. About what we did, hunting and everything. She, um, freaked out and dumped me, calling me nuts, and we left on bad terms. Then, after I had picked Sam up after dad went missing and Jess… Um, we ended up here in Missouri because she called me, asking me to help after her dad died and we came back, rekindled a little but then…”

“Then you guys parted again? On better terms?”

“Yeah I guess you could say that. I honestly never thought I’d run into her again. Cas you brought us together again. At least she doesn’t think we’re fugitives anymore, and I’m glad she found someone to live her life with.”

Castiel was silent for a few moments as he contemplated what to say next. Dean let out a huff of air, waiting for the angel to say something.

“I-I’m glad.” Dean looked at him in confusion, so Castiel decided to clarify. “I’m glad she’s not the object of your affections. It would make my goal more difficult.”

No way.

Was Cas trying to flirt with him? Dean grinned a huge smile as he noticed Castiel fidgeting.

“Oh? So what is this end goal of yours Cas?” He couldn’t help but love the way Castiel flushed slightly, avoiding eye contact with Dean as he fidgeted. Dean felt bold as he lightly grabbed Castiel’s chin, tilting it so they could make eye contact. His eyes pleaded for an answer and Castiel gave it to him.

“M-My end goal is to be the object of your affections.” Castiel stumbled out and Dean couldn’t help but feel his heart swell up in said affections. Dean leaned over slightly, whispering in the angel’s ear.

“Well I think you’ve been the object of my affections for awhile now Cas.” Wow. He admitted that a lot smoother than he thought, though the fact he admitted it at all shocked him.

He felt the angel tense below him and looked down to see the shy smile and pink cheeks of the angel. “I’m glad Dean.” So Dean did what he thought was necessary. He closed the short distance between their lips, and he totally forgot the fact that they were in public when he did so, but he found he didn’t really care.

Castiel’s lips were just as soft and dry as he expected. He should really get the man to wear chapstick, though he may or may not have enjoyed the kiss a little much. As he pulled away from their short kiss, he heard people mumbling about, nothing bad just ranting about PDA.

Dean smirked and reached down to twine his fingers together with the angel’s as they headed back to the little diner to talk to Sam about finishing up the vengeful spirit business, even if they knew little to nothing about what was going on, they had Cassie and Cas, so it shouldn’t take too long.

As they walked back in, Cassie’s eyes lit up and Sam just laughed, fist bumping with the woman next to him. Dean just shrugged as he plopped back in his chair, keeping his hand interlocked with the angel’s.

“Alright, so this spirit business.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope I did the boys justice and Cassie. I know I didn't finish the hunt details but I didn't really want to. I hope that doesn't take things away from the story.


End file.
